Voting booths provide an area of privacy for those exercising the right to vote. Whether the vote is for electing an individual to a position of leadership, or whether to tax cigarettes, the right to vote is a most private matter. For this reason, voting booths of most every configuration can be found; all with a purpose of providing an area of privacy for the individual exercising their freedom to vote. For instance, stand alone units are well known wherein curtains are hung around the individual for privacy. More elaborate booths might have computer terminals built into the stands.
Most every voting booth is portable as they are used only temporarily. The voting process is performed on a predefined date, and depending on the type of election, might require assembly once, twice or multiple times per year. Due to the amount of people that are involved in voting, a school or church having a large area is typically employed. For instance, a school cafeteria may be employed wherein portable stands are assembled and made available for the voting public. Without such devices the election process would fail to render the actual beliefs of the voters.
There are numerous types of voting booths, each having a configuration that permits various degrees of privacy. One of the problems with the currently available portable voting booths is their inability to store critical materials necessary for a particular election. This includes items such as the ballots that will be employed by the voting public as well as the ballots after they have been cast. For the integrity of the election process, the ballots must be accounted for both before and after the vote, and the voting booth must maintain a minimum of privacy so that an individual does not feel obligated to vote in any manner that is contrary to their own belief.
Thus, what is needed in the field is a multi-station voting booth that is easily stored, transported, erected, and can be used to secure pre- and post-voting materials.